For the first time
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color jade?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto la historia le pertenece a ALIENA GERVASI **

**quien me permitio adaptar su ficc jeje ok espero y os guste como ami me gusto....**

_Sipnosis__: Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color jade? _

* * *

PREFACIO

Respiré hondo varias veces antes de salir tras Itachi y Naruto al escenario.

Vi a Itachi situarse en el sitio de la batería y a Naruto situarse en su sitio, con la guitarra eléctrica bien sujeta.

Escuchaba los gritos del público, casi en su totalidad de chicas que cuando nos veían, empezaban a gritar e incluso en algunos casos, llorar.

Allá adonde habíamos ido, habíamos triunfado.

Los Sharingan corsp, que así se llamaba nuestro grupo, era mundialmente conocido, y un líder en ventas desde que sacamos nuestro primer disco.

Era todo perfecto, salvo por una cosa; nunca había conseguido enamorarme, y de eso era, justamente, de lo que trataban la mayoría de nuestras canciones, del amor.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía cantar sobre el amor si nunca lo había experimentado?

Naruto e Itachi me hicieron la señal para que saliese.

Me ajusté bien mi gorra negra, y salí al escenario, envolviéndome de luces y de gritos.

Lo que yo no sabía era que, tras tres largos años de carrera, pronto debería afrontarme a algo que nunca había vivido: enamorarme.

* * *

Este es la primera parte como veran esta muy bueno vastante jeje bueno al menos ami me facina como no tienen idea jeje bueno dejando de lado eso solo para decirles que muy pronto me van a tener a qui dando lata jeje por que voy a empezar a subir los ficcs mas rapido jeje de verdad disculpenme he tenido problemas familiares y pues no he tenido cabeza para nada jeje bueno me voy y cuidense a i mucha gracias a aliena gervasi quien me permitio adaptar su maravilloso ficc ok bye los quiero un monton


	2. La entrevista

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha **Aliena Gervasi quien me permitio la adaptación de su ficc ** .**

**yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto son los componentes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color verde como las esmeralda?_

**Capitulo 1: La entrevista**

_**POV Sakura**_

Bajé de la parada del autobús, saboreando el buen día que había salido con una sonrisa.

Cuando me había levantado, había tenido el presentimiento que aquel día pasaría algo, bueno o malo. Me hice creer a mi misma que iba a ser bueno.

Fue una decisión equivocada.

Me encanta sentir el calor de los rayos del Sol sobre mi piel, e iba danzando alegremente por el campus de la universidad, aún creyendo que la suerte de aquel día estaría de mi lado.

Dejé de creer aquello cuando entré en el edificio donde se encontraba el aula de mi primera clase, Literatura, cuando lo vi: en un enorme tablón de anuncios, se levantaba majestuoso el cartel anunciando el concierto de los Dark Caps en Tokio.

Había un grupo de chicas dando voces, riendo y saltando nerviosas delante de él, contemplando sin duda la fotografía de los componentes de los Dark Caps: Sasu, Naru e Ita.

Bufé y pasé a grandes zancadas dirigiéndome hacia mi clase.

Por fortuna, aun estaba vacía.

Me senté en mi sitio y dejé caer la cabeza contra la fría madera de la mesa.

No entendía que podían ver a aquel grupo.

Estaba compuesto por tres chicos jóvenes y guapos, supuestamente, ya que nadie sabía quién eran en realidad.

Llevaban una grande gorra negra –de ahí el nombre del grupo- que impedía verles el rostro con claridad. Este echo hacía que cada vez tuviesen más y más fans, ya que les encontraban realmente "misteriosos y sexys".

Personalmente, a mí no me gustaba ese grupo.

Su tema principal era el amor, pero nunca me llegaban sus canciones. Para mí, no había nada de emoción en aquellas palabras cantadas, nada que me hiciera disfrutar de la canción. Así que, por más guapos que llegaran a ser aquellos chicos, el grupo de los Dark Caps no me gustaba.

La gente me consideraba loca cuando se enteraba, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Esas canciones no me gustaban, y a mi me daba igual lo "misteriosos y sexys" que fueran, para mí, lo que de verdad importaba era la música que hacían.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó una voz que yo conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata? –pregunté, sin levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¡¿Lo has visto?¡¿Lo has visto, Sakura? –ahora estaba justo delante de mi mesa.

- ¿El qué?

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero quería jugar un poco con ella.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sakura! ¡Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a que los Dark Caps están en la ciudad!

- Ah, eso.

- Sí, eso, podrías parecer más interesada en el tema y también mirarme cuando te hablo.

Levanté la mirada, de mala gana.

Hinata me observaba sonriente, con el cartel de los Dark Caps entre sus manos.

Era de pequeña estatura, a penas pasaba el metro cincuenta, pero era muy avispada.

Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón corto, y unos preciosos ojos color gris, que siempre parecían brillar con luz propia.

Tenía unas facciones armoniosas destacando en su pequeño rostro, lo que la hacía realmente atractiva.

Realmente, Hinata parecía un pequeño duende.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a verlos! –gritó, señalando el cartel.

- Hinata…

- ¡Vamos Sakura, por favor! ¡Te juro que te libraré de ir de compras conmigo durante un mes entero!

- Dos.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- No, es un: ya veremos.

- ¡Sakura por favor!

Empezó a ponerme sus ojitos de súplica. Era imposible negarle algo, con aquella expresión de cordero degollado.

Iba a condenarme yendo al maldito concierto, cuando mi salvación entró en la sala:Ino.

Ella, junto a Hinata, era mi mejor amiga.

Nos habíamos conocido el primer año de universidad, y aquel año era el segundo.

Desde el mismo instante en que habíamos hablado las tres, de inmediato supimos que seríamos grandes amigas. Teníamos las tres veinte años, y ya estábamos pensando en alquilar para el próximo año un apartamento e ir a vivir juntas.

Ino era realmente alta, comparada con Hinata. A mi me sacaba al menos diez centímetros de altura, y eso que yo estaba en la media.

Tenía una hermosa cabellera lisa rubia, con unos preciosos y claros ojos azules.

Para mí, era la chica más guapa que había visto jamás.

Al principio y aún ahora, me sentía muy intimidada de ir con Hinata y con Ino.

Las dos eran mucho más hermosas que yo, que tenía el cabello rosa pueden creerlo rosa parece chiclede lo unico que verdaderamente estoy orgullosa son de mis ojos colo verde esmeralda que cautivan a quien me mira y eso que no soy una guro para la belleza al contrario me quedo bastante atrás en comparación con ino y hinata .No destacaba en nada, mientras que ellas lo hacían en multitud de cosas.

- Hinata, no atormentes más a Saku –rió Ino, llegando hasta nosotras- sabes lo poco que le gusta ese grupo.

- Pero ella, como buena amiga, al igual que tú, debería acompañarme. ¡Sabéis lo fanática que soy de ellos!

- Y aún me preguntó el por qué –comenté, rodando los ojos.

- Sakura, eres insufrible –dijo, haciendo morros.

- Gracias.

Ino iba a decir algo al respecto, pero entonces entró la profesora Anko, y tuvimos que posponer la conversación…una lástima, vamos.

Hinata e INO ocuparon sus puestos a mi lado, mientras que nuestros compañeros que poco a poco habían ido llegando iban sentándose también.

- ¡Bien, chicos! –dijo la profesora aNKO, una mujer de mediana edad, delgada y con el pelo negro oscuro rizado y corto- ¿Habéis oído del acontecimiento de este sábado?

Todos saltaron en sus sillas, creo que Hinata la que más.

Me limité a bufar y me preparé para desconectar y dirigir mi mente hacia el libro que me estaba leyendo ahora, _Jane Eyre_. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve deliberando en mi cabeza sobre lo que podría ocurrir a partir de dónde me había quedado, pero de repente, la voz de la profesora Anko se hizo hueco entre mis pensamientos:

- ¡…_es Sakura Haruno_!

Levanté la mirada, y me encontré a la profesora mirándome con una gran sonrisa y a mis compañeros, en especial Hinata, que me dirigían miradas asesinas.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté en un susurro.

- Podrás hablar con ellos el sábado y así tener la entrevista lista para el lunes, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿El qué? –volví a preguntar.

La profesora rió, y me recordó a una tierna abuelita que ríe cuando su nieto le dice que le ha gustado la tarta que ella le ha preparado.

- Veo que has entrado en shock, Sakura –dijo cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

_No, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en cosas mejores que esta aburrida clase_, pensé.

- Has ganado el sorteo. El sábado harás una entrevista a los Dark Caps.

- ¡¿Qué? –grité.

Ahora si que estaba en shock.

- ¡Por fin has reaccionado! –rió la profesora Anko y algunos de mis compañeros.

- Profesora, no quiero ser descortés, pero creo que cualquiera de mis compañeros lo haría mucho mejor que yo.

- Oh, no seas modesta Sakura. Tú podrás hacerlo muy bien.

- Pero…

- Ahora cuando termine la clase, ven que te daré las instrucciones que tienes que seguir.

Asentí, con un suspiro.

Aquello seguro que era un buen castigo por no prestar atención en clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre marcando el final de la hora, me dirigí a la mesa de la profesora, tal y como me había indicado.

Me dio los papeles con las preguntas, sonriente.

- Has tenido mucha suerte –me comentó, mientras me daba tres pequeñas tiras- muchos de tus compañeros, por no decir todos, hubiesen matado por estar en tu lugar.

Cuando las cogí, me di cuenta de lo que tenía entre manos: tres entradas para el concierto.

- ¿Tres? –pregunté.

- Sí, puedes llevar al concierto a dos personas contigo.

Asentí y tras despedirme, salí de la clase, arrastrando los pies.

¡¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte? Que equivocada había estado aquella mañana creyendo que sería un día de fortuna para mí.

- ¡Sakura! –gritó la cantarina voz de Hinata, a mis espaldas cuando salí de clase.

Me giré y vi que se lanzaba encima de mí.

- ¡Déjame hacer la entrevista por ti! ¡Anko no se enterará!

- Tranquila Hinata –le dije, quitándomela de encima.

Ella me miraba con ojitos suplicantes. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

- Anko me ha dado tres entradas –continué.

- ¡¿Tres entradas! –exclamó, de nuevo con sus ojos iluminados por al emoción- ¡Sakura, ¿te he dicho cuánto te quiero?

Reí, al igual que Ino que se había acercado.

- Pero no podréis entrar a la entrevista, lo siento.

Hinata no me prestaba atención; me había arrebatado las entradas que aún tenía en la mano y las observaba detenidamente.

Una gran sonrisa ocupó su rostro, a medida que sus ojos divagaban por los finos papeles.

- ¡Són entradas para primera fila! –exclamó.

- ¡Shht! ¡No grites tanto! –le rogué, al ver como había gente que giraba sus cabezas hacia nosotras.

- Lo siento…¡¿Nos llevarás contigo? ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

Empezó a dar saltitos y rodé los ojos.

- Como no –murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que las dos lo escuchasen.

- ¡Te quiero Sakura Haruno! –gritó Hinata, abrazándome.

- Yo a ti no, pequeño duende.

Me sacó la lengua y fue a coger una de las entradas, pero me separé de ella y las metí las tres en el bolso. Hinata hizo un puchero.

- ¿Qué haces? –inquirió.

- Són mis entradas, y tendrás que comportarte hasta el sábado para conseguir una entrada.

- ¡¿Qué?–abrió los ojos enormemente, al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban mis palabras: no llevarme de compras, y no taladrarme con el tema del concierto. Suspiró y asintió- si no hay más remedio…

Sonreí satisfecha.

Ino me guiñó un ojo por mi victoria. No siempre podías ganar una disputa contra Hinata.

El pequeño duende cumplió su promesa y no me atosigó más durante el resto de la semana. Por lo general, ella no solía estar tan alterada, pero cuando sacabas el tema de los Dark Caps se volvía completamente loca, hasta el punto de parecer una niña pequeña.

No entendía el efecto que aquellos chicos tenían sobre ella.

En una ocasión así se lo dije, pero ella me respondió que simplemente le gustaban.

Yo hubiese empleado mejor otro termino, gustar no era para nada la palabra adecuada. Volver loca era mucho más correcto.

El sábado llegó demasiado pronto.

Cuando desperté, solo tuve ganas de acurrucarme debajo de las mantas y que pasara el día y así no tener que ir al dichoso concierto.

Me levanté de mala gana y bajé a desayunar.

No había visto el despertador en mi mesilla, pero descubrí en el reloj de la cocina que eran las diez y media de la mañana.

- Buenos días, Sakura –dijo mi madre, cuando me vio entrar en la cocina.

Estaba buscando algo en la nevera, así que le pedí el tetrabrick de leche, después de darle también los buenos días.

Ella me lo pasó, diciéndome:

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, hija.

- ¿De que se trata? –pregunté, sacando un cuenco y el paquete de cereales.

Llené el tarro de leche y luego eché los cereales.

- ¿Puedes ir al supermercado y comprarme un par de cosas? Había pensado en hacer una buena cena para tu padre hoy, pero me faltan algunas cosas.

- Claro, mamá.

Jirayay Tsunade habían planeado una cena romántica aquella noche en casa, aprovechando mi ausencia.

Yo en teoría no tenía ni idea de aquello, lo sabía porque lo escuché de casualidad un día mientras bajaba las escaleras y ellos estaban en el salón.

Después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación y me vestí con unos simples vaqueros y una blusa de color azul celeste.

Hinata vendría aquella tarde y ya me vestiría a lo tipo Barbie, pero mientras tanto, quería ir cómoda.

Cogí el dinero que mi madre me dio y la nota con la compra, y después subí a mi coche; un destartalado Chevrolet de los años cincuenta, que no podía superar los ochenta kilómetros por hora, pero que yo quería con toda mi alma. Había sido un regalo de mi abuela paterna para mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Meses después murió, y aquel viejo coche fue todo lo que me quedó de ella.

Ahora, con veinte años, aun trataba a aquel viejo trasto con todo mi cariño, y aunque mi padre ya me había ofrecido la posibilidad de cambiarlo, yo no había querido deshacerme de mi querida Chatarra, como llamaba a mi coche de forma cariñosa.

Llegué al supermercado, y busqué sitio en el parking.

Estaba lleno, a pesar de ser aún pronto. El único sitio libre que encontré fue entre un viejo Volkswaguen color crema y un flameante Volvo color plateado.

Me daba hasta vergüenza aparcar mi viejo coche al lado de aquel coche.

Aparqué y me bajé del coche, apresurándome hacia dentro del supermercado.

Compré rápidamente lo que mi madre me había pedido, que era bastante porque no decirlo, y con cinco pesadas bolsas empecé a dirigirme hacía mi coche.

No veía muy bien por dónde iba, y aquello ocasionó, como no, que chocase contra alguien.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –repetía una y otra vez, mientras me agachaba para recoger las bolsas que se me había caído.

Unas manos blancas empezaron al mismo tiempo que yo a coger las bolsas.

- No hay culpa sin sangre –dijo una voz de terciopelo, que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Levanté la mirada y mi respiración se cortó, al encontrarme con un par de increíbles orbes azabaches.

Me quedé anonada, contemplando aquel precioso rostro que había delante de mí.

Me pareció un dios helénico, incomparable a cualquier otro chico que jamás hubiesen visto mis ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, algo preocupado.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando mi aturdimiento y rápidamente me levanté, con un par de bolsas en mis manos, y con la cara totalmente roja.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad…-repetí, intentando recoger las otras tres bolsas que él aún tenía en su mano.

- Vas muy cargada, ¿puedo ayudarte?

- No…puedo yo sola…-susurré, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

¡¿Pero que me pasaba? ¡Era un chico guapo, nada más! ¿Cómo podía influir tanto en mí? En aquellos momentos no me reconocía en absoluto.

- No me cuesta nada, además puedes volver a tener algún accidente –rió por lo bajo, y descubrí que su sonrisa era música para mis oídos. Era una risa fina y perfecta.

_¡sakura contrólate!_, me ordené internamente.

Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Tienes un tic? –rió, ahora más fuerte.

Intenté recuperar de nuevo mis bolsas, pero él no me dejó de nuevo.

- Déjame ayudarte –insistió.

- ¿Tú no llevas bolsas o qué? –dije, levantando por fin la mirada.

Su vista estaba fija en mí, con un pequeño brillo en ellos.

- Solo había entrado a comprar un paquete de chicles –sonrió torcidamente, e hizo que mi corazón se acelerase.

_¡Esto me supera! _, pensé, desesperada.

Suspiré y con mi par de bolsas, empecé a dirigirme hacia mi Chatarra.

- Bueno, creo que debería presentarme –dijo, alcanzándome- me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Sakura Haruno –le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a ir al concierto de los Dark Caps? –preguntó, como por casualidad.

- No tengo otro remedio –resoplé.

Habíamos llegado a mi coche y yo estaba dejando las bolsas en la parte de atrás. Sasuke me tendió las que él tenía y las dejé junto a las otras.

- ¿No te gustan los Dark Caps? –me preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

Su pregunta contenía un tono de diversión, pero también de algo que no supe identificar…¿desengaño?

- Obviamente no –dije, sin pensar.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No me gusta su música –respondí, con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué vas? –parecía algo enfadado.

_Oh vaya, el señor Dios también es fan de los Dark Caps, _pensé. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo –me encogí de hombros, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

- ¿Un trabajo?

- Sí…-iba a contarle lo del trabajo, pero de inmediato me paré. No iba a contarle nada a aquel desconocido- es una historia larga y carezco de tiempo. Gracias por ayudarme, ha sido un placer conocerte Sasuke.

El tema de aquel grupo de música siempre me sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué la gente no podía aceptar que había otra gente que no le gustase ese estúpido grupo?

- Nos veremos pronto –me guiñó un ojo y para mi sorpresa, subió al flameante Volvo que estaba aparcado al lado de mi chatarrilla.

Subí a mi coche, dando un portazo y volví a casa, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido.

Hinata e Ino se presentaron puntuales a las cinco en punto, dispuestas a empezar su tarea de arreglarme como una Barbie.

Ellas ya iban perfectamente vestidas y maquilladas.

A pesar de haberles pedido que no se pasaran con el maquillaje y con la ropa, no me hicieron el menor caso.

Me vistieron con una blusa de color blanco con una camiseta marrón de tirantes debajo, con unos vaqueros oscuros y un cinturón ancho del mismo color que la camiseta interior. Después, me dejaron ponerme unas preciosas botas marrones también sin tacones. Eso fue lo que más me gustó.

Me dejaron al melena suelta y después empezaron a maquillarme.

Tuve medio en un principio, pero cuando me miré al espejo, sonreí ante la labor de Ino y Hinata. Como siempre, era perfecta.

Cogimos nuestros bolsos, haciéndome revisar que llevaba las entradas y las preguntas de la entrevista al menos tres veces, y nos marchamos, no sin antes despedirnos con un beso de Tsunade, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella nos deseaba suerte, sobretodo a mí.

Fuimos en el coche de Ino, un BMW rojo que quitaba la respiración al verlo, ya que según decía Hinata, no nos podíamos presentar al concierto con mi horrorosa camioneta.

La amenacé en retirar aquellas palabras, a no ser que quisiera ver su entrada partida en dos, y por supuesto, retiró lo dicho en menos de un segundo.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba lleno de gente, mejor dicho, de chicas histéricas por entrar ya y ver en directo a sus tres ídolos.

Pude ver a unos cuantos chicos, y me pregunté si Sasuke estaría allí.

No sabía cuanta certeza había en mis pensamientos.

hola de nuevo!

5 reviews! *.* hasta yo me he emocionado, y mirad que yo no escribo la historia jajajaja

gracias por dejar vuestros intentare actualizar mañana cuando regrese de terminar el Selectivo! ;) mañana ya termino! ^^ que ganaaas!

espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y recordad que los reviews no tan solo me alegran el dia a mi, sino tambien a la mente maquiavelica que escribe esta historia :D

besikos!

Betsy-chan


	3. Apuesta

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto la re-adaptacion le pertenece ha Alishadow quien muy amablemente me permitió la pre-adaptacion de este maravilloso ficc yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y como mero entretenimiento para aserles pasar un agradable rato.**

_Sipnosis__: Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color jade? _

**Capitulo 2: Apuesta**

_**POV Sasuke**_

Salí del escenario casi corriendo, saltando de alegría. ¡Por fin había terminado la gira y tenía vacaciones!

Ayame nos esperaba detrás del escenario, ansiosa.

Solo me vio aparecer, se acercó rápidamente a mí. De lo eufórico que estaba, incluso le di un abrazo.

- ¡Ya hemos terminado! –exclamé, riendo, mientras me separaba de ella.

Ayame me miró y vi que tenía un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- ¡Enhorabuena! –exclamó, sonriente, con sus ojos fijos en los míos- ¡Lo habéis hecho fenomenal!

- Gracias –respondí, orgulloso.

En aquel momento Naruto e Itachi abandonaron el escenario, también casi a la carrera.

- Tío, que deprisa te has ido –rió Itachi.

- Dos segundos antes que vosotros, Em –dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Chicos, este ha sido uno de los mejores conciertos que habéis hecho –sonrió Ayame.

- ¡Gracias, Ayame-Chan! –volvió a reír Itachi, junto a Naruto.

Habíamos terminado el último concierto de la temporada, el cual había sido en Tokio, y daba la casualidad de que esa era mi ciudad natal, donde había nacido, y donde aún tenía a mi familia, al igual que Itachi.

Itachi era un chico grande, enrome. Según él, no necesitaba ningún guardaespaldas, porque él ya era el suyo propio. Éramos amigos desde pequeños, y nos considerábamos casi de la familia.

A nosotros siempre nos había gustado la música, y ya de pequeños tocábamos instrumentos de juguete en el garaje de alguno de los dos.

Con el tiempo, aquellos instrumentos de juguete fueron reemplazados por instrumentos auténticos, y así fue como fundamos un pequeño grupo.

Cuando teníamos dieciséis años, encontramos un concurso musical, en el cual, si ganabas podías empezar una carrera musical. El problema era que el concurso se celebraba en Hong Kong. Itachi y yo, tras largas súplicas y promesas, convencimos a nuestros padres para que nos dejasen ir.

En Hong Kong fue donde conocimos a Naruto.

La noche antes del concurso nos lo encontramos sentado solo en una cafetería. Itachi, tan extrovertido como era y al ver que él llevaba una guitarra, se acercó a hablar con él, seguido de mí. Así conocimos al tercer integrante del grupo, el cual aquella noche decidió nuestra oferta de unirse a nuestro grupo.

Naruto pudo acoplarse perfectamente a nuestras canciones en menos de un día, y así participamos en el concurso, el cual ganamos.

Un año después, salió nuestro primer disco, y al ser tan jóvenes, nos ofrecieron llevar gorras y llamarnos solo por el principio de nuestros nombres, para no ser reconocidos y así cuando quisiéramos podríamos ir por la calle sin problemas. Aceptamos, y gracias a ello, era por lo que podíamos caminar tranquilamente por la calle, sin que ningún grupo de chicas se nos lanzase encima al reconocernos.

Ayame era la hija de uno de los jefes de la discográfica.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, le rogó a su padre ser nuestra representante, y su padre aceptó, porque se lo pidió la niña de sus ojos. No era una mala chica, aunque desde el primer momento noté sus intenciones con respecto a mí, por lo que decidí mantener las distancias con ella.

- Bien chicos, antes de que os marchéis, debéis ocuparos de una última cosa –nos comunicó Jessica.

- ¿De que se trata? –preguntó Naruto por nosotros, mientras nos dirigíamos a los camerinos.

- La Universidad de Tokio nos pidió permiso para haceros una pequeña entrevista –respondió nuestra representante- es un trabajo que ha sido asignado a uno de sus estudiantes. Mejor dicho, a _una_ de sus estudiantes –esto último lo dijo un poco con mofa.

- ¡¿Cómo? –exclamó Itachi- ¡Oh no, me niego a aguantar a una de esas locas…!

Estaba riéndome junto a Naruto sobre la reacción de Itachi, cuando recordé algo.

_Tengo que hacer un trabajo…_ las palabras de la chica que había conocido aquella mañana, Sakura, vinieron de nuevo a mi mente.

¿Era ella la que nos haría la entrevista?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, al hacerme aquella pregunta, y de inmediato deseé que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Sakura había resultado ser una chica realmente interesante; Era la única, hasta la fecha, a la que no le gustaba nuestra música, que no le gustaba nuestro grupo. Cuando me despedí de ella aquella mañana, de inmediato tuve ganas de volverla a ver y de volver a hablar con ella.

Durante el concierto, había pensado en ella. ¿Habría presenciado nuestra actuación? Por ello, había puesto muchas más ganas cantando, y por ello, el concierto resultó ser uno de los mejores que habíamos hecho, como antes nos dijo Ayame.

- De momento yo la he visto una chica bastante tranquila –dijo Ayame, intentando tranquilizar a Itachi.

- ¿Tranquila cómo?

- Pues eso, que más bien estaba impaciente por irse.

- ¡¿Qué? –esta vez fueron Itachi y Naruto los que preguntaron, sorprendidos.

Yo cada vez lo veía más claro; era Sakura la chica que nos haría la entrevista.

- Sí…-Ayame dirigió la vista hacia delante nuestro, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¡Esa es!

En un banquillo delante de nuestro camerino, había una chica de pelirosada , con la cara en forma de corazón, pálida, y con unos preciosos y grandes ojos color jade, los mismos ojos en los que yo llevaba pensando todo el día.

No me había equivocado, aquella que iba a hacernos la entrevista era Sakura además cuantas mujeres tienen el cabello rosa no es muy común que digamos.

Nos acercamos a ella con gesto despreocupado.

Levantó la mirada, al sentir nuestra presencia, con una expresión inescrutable.

- Sakura, aquí están los chicos –le dijo Ayame.

Ella rodó los ojos, con un gesto que decía: eso es algo claramente _obvio_

- Volveré dentro de un rato –prosiguió nuestra representante, ignorando el gesto de Sakura.

Ésta asintió y Ayame asintió, antes de guiñarnos un ojo a nosotros y desaparecer pasillo abajo, tras girar una esquina.

- ¿Vamos a hacer la entrevista aquí fuera? –preguntó Sakura, algo aburrida.

- No, vamos a nuestro camerino –respondió Itachi, con tono algo molesto.

Supongo que no terminaba de comprender porque a aquella chica no le gustaba nuestro grupo; yo también me había ofendido en un principio, pero, como después pensé, cada uno tiene unos gustos diferentes. No éramos perfectos, por lo que no podíamos gustar a todo el mundo.

Itachi, Naruto y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sillones, mientras Sakura tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de las maquilladoras.

Iba a proponerle cambiarle el sitio, pero me eché atrás, al darme cuenta de que hubiese cometido una estupidez, ya que se hubiese negado en rotundo.

Quitó la tapa de su boli y se preparó para escribir, mirándonos directamente.

Contuve el aliento, rezando para que no me reconociese. Si lo hizo, no dijo nada al respecto.

- Bien, empecemos –empezó, se presentó rápidamente y tras agradecernos dejarle hacer la entrevista ya que eso la ayudaría en su nota, miró al primera pregunta que tenía anotada.

Lo que vi en su expresión me hizo sonreír. Parece desconcertada por lo que fuese que allí había escrito.

- Emm…creo que termino de descubrir el puno débil de Anko –susurró, más para ella que para nosotros.

Sin embargo, llegamos a escucharlo, ya que reímos.

Mi risa se mezcló con la suave de Naruto y la fuerte y profunda de Itachi. Sakura nos miró, algo avergonzada por la situación.

- Empecemos por las preguntas fáciles –dijo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Estaba adorable con aquel tono rosado puesto en sus mejillas.

De inmediato me regañé a mí mismo por pensar aquello. El efecto de euforia por mis vacaciones parecía hacer mella en mí.

- ¿Qué sentís cuando termináis un concierto? –preguntó al fin.

Preguntas como esas fueron respondiéndolas mis dos amigos durante un buen rato.

No me atrevía a hablar, por si reconocía mi voz.

Sabía que era algo tonto; muchas veces había hablado delante de las cámaras, así que ya debería conocer mi voz, pero al ser nuestro primer encuentro tan reciente, decidí no tentar a la suerte.

Estaba absorto presenciando como Sakura nos hacía preguntas y Itachi y Naruto respondían, mientras ella cogía apuntes rápidamente, que casi me sobresalté cuando sus ojos color jade se pusieron sobre mí.

sasu, esta pregunta es sólo para ti –se volvió a sonrojar violentamente, fijando de nuevo su vista en el papel- pero no se si hacértela.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es? –quiso saber Itachi, riendo.

- Una bastante personal –respondió ella, aún sonrojada- esta profesora mía no está bien de la cabeza –resopló.

- Hazla, venga –la animé, mientras internamente cruzaba los dedos para que no me hubiese reconocido la voz.

Ella me miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_¡No, no, no, que no se haya dado cuenta!_, imploré en mis pensamientos.

Pero su fruncimiento no se había producido por mi voz, sino por lo que había dicho.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Asentí, sonriendo.

- Está bien…-me miró de reojo, con la vista aparentemente en el papel- ¿Has perdido la virginidad? Y en tal caso, ¿A qué edad y con quién?

Itachi y Naruto estallaron en carcajadas, mientras el sonrojo de Sakura iba en aumento.

Sonreí, permitiéndome un suspiro. Preguntas peores me habían echo.

- No voy a responder a eso, lo siento.

Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo imaginaba.

- ¿Querías saber la respuesta acaso? –pregunté, socarrón- puedo decírtelo en privado si quieres…

- ¡Ni de broma! –gritó, con la cara de nuevo roja como un tomate.

Nosotros tres reímos, mientras ella fruncía los labios, molesta. Se levantó, guardando los papeles en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo.

- Gracias por desperdiciar vuestro maravilloso tiempo contigo, pero debo pediros un último favor, si es que sus señorías me lo permiten.

Tanto Naruto y yo paramos de reír, algo contrariados por sus palabras y su tono de voz, sin embargo, Itachi rió aún más fuerte.

- Di, plebeya.

Mis mejores amigas me habían pedido que si podía las dejase entrar a veros…

- Por supuesto –sonreí.

Itachi y Naruto me miraron, un tanto molestos por mi rápida respuesta afirmativa, pero Sakura no les dio tiempo a negarse:

- ¡Ahora vuelvo!–exclamó, echando a correr, mientras salía por la puerta.

Solo la cerró, me quité la gorra, quitándome el sudor de la frente. De inmediato, volví a sentir las miradas inquisitivas de mis dos compañeros sobre mí.

Genial, ahora venía otra tanda de preguntas, solo para mí.

- ¿Qué? –inquirí, ante sus miradas.

- ¿La conoces? –preguntó Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba a negarlo, pero de inmediato supe que no se tragarían la mentira; así que no tuve otro remedio que contarles lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

- ¡No podemos permitir que no le guste nuestro grupo! –farfulló mi gran amigo.

- ¿Y por qué no? Cada persona tiene unos gustos diferentes.

- Bueno, rectifico: ¡Tenemos que hacer que le guste nuestra música!

- ¿Has pensado que tal vez no sea de su estilo? –intervino Naruto- puede que le guste más el estilo heavy…

- ¡Que no! ¡Algo tenemos que hacer!

Naruto y yo rodamos los ojos. Itachi nunca se rendía en sus propósitos.

Escuchamos pasos y una voz eufórica en el pasillo.

Rápidamente volvimos a ponernos las gorras –ya que ellos también se las habían quitado- y nos vino justo a tiempo, ya que la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a lo que me pareció un duendecillo.

Cuando se paró en medio de la habitación, dando saltitos, abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada, al igual que mi boca. Sabía que mis dos compañeros habrían tenido la misma reacción que yo.

¿Qué hacía Hinata allí?

- ¡Holaa! –gritó tan rápidamente, que apenas pude captar lo que decía.

- Hinata…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Itachi.

La pequeña duende –apodo que le habíamos puesto en nuestra niñez- nos guiñó un ojo, y continuó su teatro.

En aquel momento, entraron Sakura y otra chica rubia, la cual no conocía. Era muy guapa, pero no era mi tipo. Por la reacción de Itachi, que se quedó mirándola como si hubiese visto un ángel, supe que ella sí era el suyo.

- Estás són Hinata e Ino –suspiró Sakura, señalándolas cansinamente con la mano- chicas, no hace falta que os los presente.

- ¡¿Podéisfirmarmeunautogáfo? –gritó Hinata, mientras daba saltitos.

Sakura rodó los ojos con un resoplido, lo que hizo que su pequeña amiga le diese una mirada reprobatoria.

- Creo que os espero fuera –anunció, pero Hinata no se lo permitió.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú nos harás las fotos con ellos!

Sakura asintió, no muy contenta por la nueva labor que le había asignado.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa, cuando se situaba sin muchas ganas para hacer la foto y Hinata le gritaba que pusiera más empeño. Ino se puso junto a Itachi, para alegría de este, mientras que la pequeña duende se situaba al medio de de él y mío.

- Os habéis olvidado de que estamos en Tokio –me susurró, de forma que solo yo lo escuché- ¿es que ni siquiera recordáis donde estudio?

- Sinceramente, no.

Me miró, con una gran sonrisa, escondiendo la mirada asesina que en verdad me estaba dirigiendo.

Sakura por fin hizo la foto y luego tuvimos que firmarles autógrafos a Hinata y a Ino.

- ¡Hasidounhonorconoceroschicos! –continuó actuando Hinata- ¡Mehagustadomuchoelconcierto,esperovolveraverosen…!

- ¡Hinata, vamonos! –le ordenó Sakura, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, junto a Ino.

Una vez echó a la pequeña duende y a la rubia del camerino, volvió a entrar, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Perdonad el comportamiento de mi amiga, es muy efusiva –sonrió, a modo de disculpa.

- Nos hemos encontrado en peores circunstancias –confesó Naruto, riendo.

- Oh, entonces no debería preocuparme, ¿cierto? –se unió a nuestras risas, y luego se dispuso a salir del camerino- muchas gracias chicos, espero que os siga yendo tan bien en vuestra carrera.

Y dicho esto, salió del camerino.

Me quedé unos instantes mirando la puerta por la que había salido, con horror descubriéndome deseando que volviese a entrar, solo para poder volver a contemplar sus ojos color jade que me habían hipnotizado desde la primera ves que los vi, pero al voz de Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- No sabía que mi hermana hiciese tan bien el papel de fan histérica –se carcajeó- tiene que llevar a esas dos chicas por el río de la amargura.

Naruto y yo asentimos, en señal de aprobación.

Mientras nos estábamos quitando de nuevo las gorras, el móvil de Itachi sonó. Lo cogió, con gesto al contrariado al ver quién llamaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, duendecillo? –preguntó.

Naruto y yo cruzamos una mirada.

Después de un par de sí y no hay problema y un par de bromas, cortó al comunicación.

- Mañana tenemos que ir a comer a casa de mi hermana –suspiró.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Dice que quiere charlar con nosotros –sonrió y añadió- hace casi un año que no estamos con ella en condiciones. Y vienen sus amigas.

- ¡¿Cómo? –gritó Naruto. ¡Me niego a ir vestido como "N"!

Itachi rió aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

- Iremos como Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke. No como los componentes de los Dark Caps. No tienen porqué saber quienes somos en realidad.

Naruto asintió, aliviado.

Itachi se volvió hacía mí, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Tengo una brillante idea para ti, mi querido amigo.

- No me gustan tus brillantes ideas –dije, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oh, pero esta te encantará. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

. ¿Una apuesta? –repetimos Naruto y yo.

Sí. En el tiempo que estemos aquí, tienes que hacer a la amiga de mi hermana le guste nuestro grupo.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso? ¡Ella odia nuestra música, y no creo que quiera quedar con "Sasu"…!

- Pero si con Sasuke, ¿no? Además, ya os conocéis de antes –dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

No tenía otra opción que aceptar, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo ganar. Además, Itachi siempre se salía con la suya.

- ¿Y que pasa contigo si gano? ¿O si pierdo?

- Si ganas, iré en tu lugar por un mes a las firmas de discos. Si gano yo, te tocará hacerlo en mi lugar.

- Acepto –dije sin pensar.

Las firmas de discos, era la cosa más estresante que jamás hayas podido vivir.

Iba a luchar por ganar aquella apuesta, aunque Sakura me lo pusiera difícil.

hola!

Sugoii me encanta que les guste ami en lo personanal me facina jeje ayer soñé algo sumamente extraño pero eso me recordó a una historia que tengo parada desde que comenze en fanficction alomejor en estos días la actualize bueno las dejo ya me dio hambre y me voy a desayunar …


	4. Comida en casa de Hinata

**DISCLAIMER: l**os personajes pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro solo para que pasen un agaradable rato.

Gracias a _**AliShadow**_ quien me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc.

_Sipnosis__: Sasuke, __Itachi__ y Naruto son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color jade? _

**Capitulo 3: Comida en casa de Hinata**

_**POV Sakura**_

El domingo me levanté con un dolor horrible de cabeza. Posiblemente fuese gracias a los innumerables gritos que Hinata profirió la noche anterior cuando salimos del camerino de los Sharingan Caps.

Me levanté y cogiendo mi neceser, me dirigí la ducha.

Mis padres aún dormían, al menos mi padre, del cual escuchaba unos ensordecedores ronquidos. No sabía como mi madre podía aguantarlos. Supongo que era la costumbre.

Me di una buena ducha, que relajó todos mis músculos engarrotados, y poniéndome el albornoz, regresé a mi habitación.

Me puse una falda vaquera que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con unas bailarinas de color rojo, al igual que la camiseta de manga corta.

Me dejé la melena suelta, aunque me puse una fina diadema rosada que apenas se distinguía. Mi cabello era claro, casi del mismo color que la diadema.

Cogí mi bolso metiendo en él el móvil, el monedero y las llaves, para luego dirigirme a la cocina, donde me tomé un batido.

Con ello estaba, cuando bajó mi madre, bostezando.

- ¿Ya te vas? –me preguntó, inspeccionando mi indumentaria.

- Sí, me gustaría ayudar a Hinata a preparar la comida –el informé.

Mi madre asintió, sonriente, y se dirigió a la nevera para coger el bote de leche.

Cuando em terminé mi batido, le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y después me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- Pásatelo bien hija –me gritó Tsunade desde la cocina.

Sonreí y salí de casa.

Era un día caluroso, sin una sola nube en todo el cielo.

Menos mal que había acertado poniéndome aquella ropa.

Después de que mi Chatarra me diese algunos problemas para haber de arrancar, por fin me puse en marcha hacia la casa de mi pequeña amiga. Una vez hube aparcado me dirigí hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre. Hinta no tardó en abrirme, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Eres la primera en llegar! –exclamó.

Pasé, y como tantas veces antes, inspeccioné su casa.

No era muy grande, aunque para ella sola bien podía serlo.

Era de dos plantas, con un amplio salón-comedor y una moderna cocina, cada estancia a izquierda y derecha respectivamente del vestíbulo. Un pequeño cuarto de baño se situaba a un lado de la escalera que llevaba hacia las tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño aún más grande.

Los padres de Hinata eran inmensamente ricos, por lo que podían permitirse el comprar una vivienda así para su hija universitaria. Yo conocía a Mikoto y a Fugaku de algunas veces que habían ido a visitar a su hija. Eran dos personas estupendas, y ya hacía tiempo que nos insistían a Ino y a mí en que fuésemos a vivir con su hija. Primero mi amiga y yo nos negábamos, ya que preferíamos alquilar un apartamento entre las tres, que sería lo más justo. Pero Hinta y sus padres no querían ni oír a hablar del tema. Así que Ino y yo terminamos aceptando la invitación, preparando las cosas para mudarnos para el mes siguiente.

Acompañé a Hinata hacia la cocina. Estaba preparando un buen banquete, por lo que aprecié.

- Hinata, ¿para qué tanta comida? Tan solo somos tres –reí.

- Oh, por supuesto que no, tonta –me respondió, danzando hacia el horno- seremos seis.

- ¿Seis? –repetí, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ajá. Mi hermano mayor y dos de sus amigos también vienen.

- ¡¿Qué? –inquirí.

Itachi era un año mayor que Hinata. Era su hermano mayor, y según tenía entendido, solo se veían una vez al año, en Navidad, ya que su hermano estudiaba en Europa y pocas veces podía permitirse regresar a casa.

- ¿Tu hermano no debería estar en…?

- Europa, sí, pero ahora tiene algunas semanas de vacaciones y ha venido a vernos –se giró hacía mí, sonriente- ¡¿No es genial?

Asentí, contenta por ella. Si yo tuviese un hermano mayor y estuviese fuera de casa por tanto tiempo también le hubiese echado de menos.

Ino llegó una hora más tarde, y después de ponerla en situación, informándole que el hermano de Hinata y unos amigos comerían con nosotras, servimos la mesa.

Los chicos deberían llegar hacía la una y media, y ya era menos cuarto. Hinata estaba saltando –literalmente- en el sofá, histérica. Ella odiaba la impuntualidad.

- ¡¿Dónde se habrán metido?

- Puede que se les haya retrasado el vuelo…-supuso Ino.

- ¡No! –negó con la cabeza el pequeño duende.

Ino y yo rodamos los ojos, intentando mantener la calma.

El sonido de un coche, seguidas de unas voces y por fin el timbre, hizo que todas nos envaráramos en nuestros asientos. Hinata se levantó rápidamente, respiró hondo, y fue a abrir. Ino y yo la seguimos, algo dudosas.

- ¡Ita-kun! –gritó la cantarina voz de Hinata.

La vimos abrazar a un chico de gran estatura, musculoso, de pelo largo lacio recogido en una elegante coleta y oscuro, del mismo color que Hinata.

- ¡Pequeña ! –gritó su hermano, dando vueltas con Hinata en brazos- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Puf, no sabes cuánto!

Pillé un poco de mofa en sus tonos de voz. Posiblemente fuese algún chiste privado entre ellos.

- Hinata, te presento a Naruto –se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar a un chico rubio, alto y increíblemente pálido. Tenía los ojos azules oscuros posados en Hinata, mientras una bonita y tímida sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Hinata se ruborizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero no por ello bajó la mirada.

- Encantada de conocerte –le dijo, estrechándole la mano.

- Igualmente –respondió él, aún tímido.

Pensé en que hacía buena pareja. Ino pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que las dos cruzamos una mirada cómplice.

- Y creo que al pequeño Sasukito ya lo conoces, ¿no? –rió Itachi.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese estúpido apodo, Itachi? –dijo una voz aterciopelada, detrás de Naruto, que se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar a aquel a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerla, pero eso no hizo que no me sorprendiese al ver a Sasuke entrar en el vestíbulo.

¡¿Pero que hacía él allí?

Sin embargo, él me observaba con una media sonrisa, como si ya esperara encontrarme allí. Creamos un contacto visual, que ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a romper.

- ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Sasukiito! –exclamó Hinata, avanzando para abrazar a Sasuke, desviando al fin la mirada.

- ¡Chicos, os presento a mis mejores amigas en el mundo! –nos señaló con un dedo, mientras una gran sonrisa ocupaba su rostro- ella es Ino y ella es…

- Sakura –terminó la frase Sasuke por ella.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron primero a él, y después a mí, y así alternativamente. Me sonrojé, como siempre ocurría cuando yo era el centro de atención, y miré fijamente al suelo.

- ¿Os conocíais? –preguntó Hinata, con asombro.

- Ayer la ayudé en el supermercado –le respondió Sasuke, riendo entre dientes.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras –dije, molesta.

¡Ahora mis amigas me tenderían una emboscada preguntándome los detalles de lo que ocurrió en el supermercado!

- Tampoco te negaste –contraatacó él, con una preciosa medio sonrisa.

_¡No te fijes en él, Sakura!_, me regañé.

Bufé y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde me desplomé en el sofá. ¡Empezaba bien la comida!

El sofá se hundió a mi lado y me permití ver quién era el que se había convertido en mi acompañante. Rodé los ojos cuando descubrí que era Sasuke. Hice intento de levantarme, pero él me lo impidió, cogiéndome la mano. Sentí algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica donde él tocó. Apartamos los dos la mano al instante, con un sonrojo por mi parte. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo. Me pregunté si él también lo había notado.

- ¿Te molesto? –preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Por qué ibas a molestarme? –respondí, con el ceño fruncido por su pregunta.

Una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, iluminándolo de tal manera que me dejó sin respiración.

- Siento si te he molestado…no sabía que tú eras la misma Sakura de la que Hinata tanto nos hablaba por teléfono.

Enrojecí, regañándome por mi anterior comportamiento.

- Siento como me he comportado antes…puede que haya sido la sorpresa…-me disculpé.

- Como ya te dije, no hay culpa sin sangre –me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí.

- Bueno, ¿y como es que has terminado aquí?

- Itachi nos arrastró a venir.

- ¿Estudias con él en Europa?

- Si –rió, como si estuviese recordando algún pequeño chiste privado- ¿sabes que somos amigos desde pequeños?

- No –le sonreí- así que…¿conocerás a Hinata desde pequeña?

- Es como una hermana para mí –asintió- ella, Itachi y yo siempre nos hemos comportado como tal. Además, éramos vecinos.

Charlamos de nuestros orígenes, él de Okinawa y yo de Tomoeda, aunque desde hacía quince años que vivía en Tokio. Así estábamos hablando, casi olvidándonos de que habíamos asistido a una comida presidida por Hinata, cuando la pequeña y todos los otros entraron en el salón.

- ¿Ya de primeras intimando? –comentó Itachi, seguida de una fuerte risotada.

- ¿Es que acaso no podemos mantener una conversación? –le preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

- Oh, por supuesto, no os niego ese derecho.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Itachi. Hinata anunció que la comida ya estaba lista, por lo que nos dirigimos a la mesa. Me senté entre Ino y Sasuke, mientras que delante de mí estaban Itachi, Hinata y Naruto.

Hinata sirvió la comida, y empezamos a comer.

Itachi, Hinata y Sasuke hablaron animadamente sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo en el cual no se habían visto. Ino, Naruto y yo, por el contrario, nos manteníamos callados. Me sentía como si estuviese invadiendo una reunión familiar.

Estábamos en el segundo plato, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Murmuré una disculpa y me levanté, para ver quién me llamaba.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, al ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil.


	5. Comida en casa de Hinata II

**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto esta historia es sin fines comerciales solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando salio por mi ventana y__ pasamos una de esas grandes y muy placenteras noches babas XD_

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito_ **NO ME PERTENECE**l_e pertenece ha _**AliShadow**

quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc.

_Sipnosis__: Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color jades? _

**Capitulo 3: Comida en casa de Hinata (II)**

_**POV Sakura**_

- ¡Keita! –grité, solo puse el auricular en mi oreja.

- ¡Sakura! –rió él al otro lado de la línea.

Keita Sumione había sido mi mejor amigo desde prácticamente los dos años.

Aunque mis padres y yo nos habíamos mudado cuando yo tenía cinco años a Tokio, siempre había visto a Kei en vacaciones de Navidad y en verano, sin contar muchas de las reuniones familiares que nuestros padres organizaban.

- ¡Ya te vale, no sé nada de ti ni de los otros desde hace meses!

- ¿Y por qué razón no llamaste tú, querida…?

- ¡Calla! Sé lo que vas a decir y sabes bien que lo odio.

Su risa contagiosa que tanto me gustaba volvió a sonar.

- Te echaba de menos, Sakura.

- Y yo a ti Kei-chan –suspiré.

- ¿Cuándo vendrás a hacernos una visita?

- Dentro de un mes termino el semestre, y empiezo las vacaciones de verano. ¿Te parece que vaya entonces?

- Creo que podré aguantar un mes.

Esta vez fui yo la que reí. Había que ver lo mucho que mejoraba mi humor cuando hablaba con mi mejor amigo.

- Keita, te tengo que dejar –dije con voz apenada- estoy en medio de una comida que ha organizado la pequeña duendecillo.

- ¿Hinata? –noté como mi amigo reía al otro lado de la línea- dale recuerdos de mi parte. ¡Y a Ino también!

- Descuida, ¡intenta sobrevivir sin mí, lobito!

- ¡Lo intentaré! Adiós, Sakura.

- Adiós Kei-chan.

Colgué con una sonrisa y regresé de nuevo hacia la mesa.

- Bien, Sakura, ¿quién te ha tenido secuestrada durante 5 minutos? –preguntó Hinata, intentando aparentar molesta.

- Kei-chan –respondí, sonriendo- os envía recuerdos, chicas.

- ¡Keita! –exclamó Hinata, dando palmaditas- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Está bien?

Asentí, sonriendo. Ino me devolvió la sonrisa. Los chicos, por su parte, estaban totalmente perdidos.

- ¡¿De qué travesura mía estábamos hablando? –prosiguió Hinata.

Itachi fue el que respondió, riendo, diciendo que estaban por donde ella intentó secuestrar al gato del vecino porque ella quería tener una mascota y Fugaku y Mikoto no le dejaban. Ino y Naruto rieron ante las ocurrencias de Hinata cuando era pequeña. Sasuke me estuvo mirando de reojo de vez en cuando, cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Decidí aislarme en mi mundo, pensando en las ganas que tenía de regresar a Tomoeda y volver a ver a todos mis amigos de allí, y por supuesto ver a toda mi familia, sobretodo a Keita.

La comida pasó, entre risas, y una vez terminamos, ayudamos a Hinata a quitar la mesa y a ayudarla a lavar los platos. Ella se negó en un principio, enviándonos a todos al salón. Sin embargo, Naruto no le hizo caso, y diciendo que no viviría tranquilo sabiendo que le dejaba con aquella gran tarea a ella sola. Hinata simplemente se ruborizó y asintió, dándole permiso para ayudarla.

Encendimos la televisión, después de sentarnos Sasuke y yo en uno de los sofás y Ino e Itachi en el otro. El primer programa que pillamos fue del corazón. Y como no, estaban hablando de los Sharingan Caps.

- ¡Otra vez no, por favor! –grité, tapándome la cara con un cojín.

- ¿No te gustan los Sharingan Caps? –preguntó Itachi.

- Los odia –rió Ino.

- Que pena, porque aquí al pequeño Sasukito le encantan.

- ¡Itachi, te tengo dicho que no me llames así! –protestó el aludido.

- ¿A ti te encantan? –le pregunté, con una ceja alzada.

Antes había acariciado la posibilidad de que a él le gustasen solo fueran imaginaciones mías, pero me había equivocado al hacerme falsas ilusiones.

- Me gustan, sí –sonrió.

- ¡¿Y qué les ves? ¡Su música no transmite nada!

- ¿Y que debería transmitir, según tú? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Hablan del amor, pero yo no siento nada cuando les escucho. ¡Simplemente su música no me llega!

Sasuke e Itachi cruzaron una rápida mirada. Tan rápida fue, que creí habérmela imaginado.

_- ¿Dónde estarán ahora los Sharingan Caps? Ahora es la época en la que desaparecen sin dejar rastro durante un tiempo. ¡Estad atentas, chicas, pueden estar ahora mismo delante de vosotras y no haberos dado cuenta! _–gritaba la presentadora, una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con el pelo rubio tintado recogido en un moño detrás de la nuca.

Resoplé y me hundí más en mi asiento.

- ¡Ya me veo a un montón de niñas locas mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar a algún chico que encaje con las características de esos tres! –reí.

Itachi y Sasuke se pusieron rígidos, e Ino les miró sonriente.

- Tranquilos chicos, sois guapos, pero no tanto como Sasu, Ita y Na –bromeó mi amiga.

Ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco y yo me uní a las risas de Ino.

- Ja, ja –dijo Itachi, cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un gracioso puchero.

- A mí no me parecen tan guapos –comenté, una vez pude tranquilizarme.

- ¿Entonces no te parezco atractivo? –me preguntó Sasuke al oído, de forma que solo yo pude escucharle. Intenté esconder el estremecimiento que me produjo tener sus labios a una distancia tan cercana de mi oreja.

- ¿Tanto te interesa saberlo? –dibujé una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras hablaba.

- Ui, no sabes cuánto –torció su sonrisa de forma traviesa, dejándome de nuevo sin respiración.

_¡Sakura, aguanta! ¡No te dejes deslumbrar por este guaperas!_, me decía mi mente.

Itachi se levantó de pronto, con gesto algo contrariado:

- Chicos, tenemos que irnos –bramó.

- ¿Tan pronto? –protestaron Sasuke a mi lado y Naruto desde la cocina, al unísono.

- Tenemos que deshacer las maletas –sonrió el hermano mayor de Hinata- ya me gustaría a mi quedarme más rato con esta preciosa señorita –dijo, mirando a Ino, que sonrió.

- ¡Oh, está bien! –exclamó Naruto desde la cocina.

Escuché resoplar a Sasuke por lo bajo y me giré para encararle.

- ¿Podemos vernos otro día? –preguntó, esperanzado.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Me había propuesto no salir con chicos hasta que terminase el curso para no distraerme. Pero me era imposible negarme a aquella sonrisa, además, un café no haría daño a nadie, ¿no?

Asentí, antes de decir:

- ¿Te parece bien mañana en el Starbucks que hay cerca de la universidad a las 4?

- Perfecto –sonrió de su forma torcida de nuevo, y después se levantó, siguiendo a Itachi al vestíbulo.

Ino me sonrió corrió a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Habéis quedado?

- Sí, vamos a tomar un café mañana –sonreí.

Ino dejó escapar un gritito y luego me abrazó.

Yo solo reí por la reacción de mi amiga, que no era de extrañar; yo no había quedado con un chico desde hacia al menos cinco años. Mis amigas estaban desesperadas por que encontrase novio, yo en cambio, no estaba para nada preocupada por el echo de no salir con nadie. Yo siempre había sido una chica soñadora, y uno de mis grandes sueños era que mi príncipe azul vendría a mí sin necesidad de buscarlo por mí misma.

Levanté la cabeza por encima del sofá, de modo que podía ver a los chicos despidiéndose afectuosamente de Hinata, que sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Si necesitáis ayuda con las maletas, llamadme!

- Por supuesto pequeña –le dijo Itachi, revolviéndole el corto cabello, a lo que ella protestó con un enfadado:

- ¡Itachi!

Los tres chicos rieron, al igual que Ino y yo. Entonces, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras, encontrándose de nuevo su mirada azabache con la mía. Le sonreí, sintiendo un leve rubor en mis mejillas, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, para luego hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y salir de la casa, seguido de Naruto y de Itachi.

Una vez los chicos estuvieron fuera, Hinata vino brincando hacia nosotras, con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo en la cocina, pillina? –le preguntó Ino, levantando y bajando las cejas rápidamente.

- ¡Arg, Ino, eres insufrible! –Hinata le tiró un cojín que su amiga esquivó, riendo- solo hemos hablado –respondió, sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Sobre? –pregunté yo, sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Sobre nuestras vidas! –suspiró Hinata, recordando la conversación- ay chicas…es taaan mono….

Ino y yo reímos mientras una sonrojada Hinata nos enviaba una mirada furibunda.

- ¡¿Queréis dejar de reíros? A ver, ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotras con mi querido hermano y mi casi-hermano, eh?

- Hablar sobre los Sharingan Caps -respondió Ino, riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo?

Le expliqué lo del programa del corazón y como los chicos se habían enfurruñado cuando Ino había dicho que los Sharingan Caps eran más guapos y como yo había dicho que no me gustaban en absoluto. Hinata se carcajeó de lo lindo, imaginando a Itachi y a Sasuke en esa situación.

- ¡Chicas, cada día os quiero más! –exclamó, aún riendo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y aún no lo sabes todo…-continuó Ino.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡Sakura y Sasuke tienen una cita mañana!

- ¡¿Qué? –gritamos Hinata y yo al mismo tiempo, ella emocionada, yo confusa.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Gritamos las dos a la vez. Ino rió.

- ¿No es una cita? ¿Y qué es entonces?

- Una quedada entre amigos, nada más –declaré muy convincente.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sakura! ¡Es una cita quieras o no! –comentó Hinata, sin duda entusiasmada con la idea.

- No chicas, y no insistáis o soy capaz de no ir, y lo sabéis.

- ¡De ninguna manera! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces dejad de decir que es una cita. No es una cita- e hice un especial énfasis en el "no".

Hinata e Ino se dieron por vencidas, de momento, aunque el brillo de sus miradas ante la idea de que Sasuke y yo íbamos a pasar un rato juntos al día siguiente las emocionaba. Y para que engañarme, a mi también me hacía ilusión verle de nuevo.

_Pero solo se debe a que te ha caído bien, puede ser un buen amigo_, me decía mi mente, a la que de inmediato hice caso.


	6. Starbucks

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto esta historia es sin fines comerciales solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo lo mismo ayer cuando salio por mi ventana y pasamos una de esas grandes y muy placenteras noches babas XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **AliShadow **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc.

**Sipnosis: **Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color jades?

**N/A: ¡H**ello! ¡Konochiwa! ¡Hii! ¡Hola! Y todas las formas diferentes de saludar. Wow ha pasado literalmente siglos desde la ultima actualización de esta historia, gomenasai, espero y no me maten lamento con toda el alma el atraso pero bueno de que sirve disculparse, espero y les guste este capitulo. Quisiera preguntarles una cosa, ¿Que historia quieren que continué mas rápido? Por favor háganme saberlo con un RR. Sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. Este capitulo va dedicado ha **Ao0i, Dayana-chan y Blackstones3.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Starbucks**

_**POV Sasuke**_

El lunes por la mañana me levanté tarde. Era mi primer día de vacaciones como Dios mandaba, por lo que lo quise aprovecharlo al máximo.

Mi reto era quedarme durmiendo en la cama hasta bien pasadas las doce del mediodía, sin embargo, el sonido de mi móvil avisando que alguien me estaba llamando a las diez y media, cambió mis planes.

- ¿Sí? –pregunté al auricular, aún con voz somnolienta.

- ¡Sas! ¿Cómo estás?

Era Ayame, por lo que de inmediato me arrepentí de haber dejado mi móvil encendidota noche anterior. Estaba durmiendo felizmente hasta hace menos de un minuto.

- ¿Qué quieres Ayame? –le pregunté, lo más fríamente que pude.

- Lo siento, Sasu, pero no deberías ser tan dormilón –soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea, que me recordó bastante a una ardilla.

No me llames Sasu cuando no voy vestido como tal, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

¿Y con qué vas vestido ahora, entonces? –su voz intentó ser sensual, pero solo provocó que me entrarán nauseas.

- Ayame siempre creía que tenía confianzas conmigo, cosa que no era cierta, y aún menos, lo último que ella creía: que estaba empezando a fijarme en ella.

- Ayame, ¿Por qué me has llamado? -intenté mostrarme más cordial, a ver si lo soltaba de una vez y me dejaba en paz.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo esta tarde al cine. Hacen una película muy bonita que me gustaría ver contigo…¡anda di que sí!

Pues yo tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer que ir a ver una película romanticota con ella. Iba a tomar un café con Sakura. Sonreí al pensar en el simple echo de que volvería a hablar con ella, a contemplar su sonrisa…¡_Para, para!_, me riñó mi mente.

- Lo siento Ayame, ya tengo planes para esta tarde.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cuales són? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Ayame, durante los próximos dos meses puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, ¿recuerdas? Estoy de vacaciones y no necesito una asistente personal.

- ¡No, te juro que nuestra vida profesional no se interpondrá en la privada…!

- No tenemos ninguna vida privada entre nosotros, Aya

- Por que no me das una oportunidad. Sabes que si por mi fuera…

- ¡Itachi me llama! Tengo que colgar, adiós Ayame.

Y sin dejar que dijese ni una palabra más colgué.¡¿Pero como podía existir alguien tan pesado como ella en el mundo? Llevaba tres largos años dándole largas y ella insistiendo hasta la saciedad.

La única opción que veía para que dejara de acosarme era decirle que era gay.

Intenté volverme a dormir, pero fue una tarea imposible. Me levanté y salí vestido tan solo con unos bóxers a la cocina a desayunar.

El piso que habíamos comprado entre los tres no era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, era perfecto. Deduje que Itachi y Naruto aún estarían durmiendo, ya que las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban cerradas y tan solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Itachi desde su habitación.

Después de comer mis cereales, me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando salí, ya vestido, Naruto ya se había levantado y estaba comiendo cereales con gesto cansado.

- Tengo sueño –bostezó.

- Pues vuelve a dormir.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Reí y fui a sentarme al sofá, donde enchufé la televisión, pasando canales sin ver realmente nada.

La pasada noche nos la habíamos pasado jugando a videojuegos y a cartas y nos fuimos a dormir a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Le conté a Naruto la llamada de Ayame, lo que hizo que empezase a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Esa tía está loca! –dijo entre risas- ¿le has dicho que has quedado con Sakura?

- ¿Quieres que Sakura muera? –le pregunté, levantando las cejas.

Eso hizo que aún riera más.

La mañana pasó relativamente lenta. Mi vista se centraba en el reloj varias veces, deseando que por fin fueran las cuatro.

- Itachi –quién se levantó a la una y media- y Naruto, reían al ver mi impaciencia.

Yo intentaba excusarme alegando que estaba muy aburrido, pero bien sabía que a ellos no podía engañarles. Solo esperaba que no le dijesen nada de aquello a Sakura.

Cuando por fin la manilla del reloj se puso en las tres y media, salté del sofá, y cogiendo el móvil, dinero y llaves, salí de casa, poniendo rumbo hacia el Starbucks, donde me esperaba una alegre tarde con Sakura.

Llegué con diez minutos de adelanto al Starbucks, que no estaba para nada lleno. Ocupé uno de los sillones que estaba contra la ventana, después de pedir mi café. Me acomodé en el sillón de cuero rojo comodísimo y empecé a mirar por la ventana, viendo quién pasaba.

Pensé en mis próximos dos meses de vacaciones y del duro trabajo que nos esperaba después. Íbamos a ir de gira por Europa, y después regresaríamos a Japón a grabar nuestro próximo disco. Tenía que aprovechar bien mis vacaciones, porque luego carecería de ellas durante una larga temporada.

- ¿Puedo tomar este asiento? –preguntó una voz terriblemente familiar.

Levanté la mirada con una sonrisa, para encontrarme con aquellos ojos color esmeralda que con tanta impaciencia había estado esperando ver durante todo el día.

- No veo porque no –le respondí, aún sonriendo.

Sakura se sentó con su café en el sillón situado delante de mí.

- ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho? –preguntó, con algo de preocupación- lo siento, es que el profesor que tengo a última hora se enrolla como las persianas –bufó.

Yo me limité a reír, ante su frustración.

- Tranquila, solo llevo aquí –miré mi reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca y añadí- cinco minutos –solté otra risita, antes de añadir- Sakua, habíamos quedado a las cuatro. Los dos nos hemos adelantado, no debes disculparte.

Ella rió, algo nerviosamente.

- Tienes razón. Es una buena señal, supongo.

Asentí, esperanzado en que aquello significase que quería volver a quedar conmigo.

_¡Pero si ni siquiera has empezado esta "cita"!, _me recordó mi mente.

Esto ya empezaba a ser obsesivo…

- ¿Qué tal el día? –me preguntó Sakura, mientras sorbía un poco su café.

- Bastante aburrido –_y lento_, añadí para mí mismo. Si le decía lo impaciente que había estado por estar allí, con ella, posiblemente me tomaría por loco- ¿y el tuyo?

- No me puedo quejar –se encogió de hombros, y añadió, frunciendo el ceño- aunque Hinata e Ino han estado bastante pesadas.

- ¿Qué ha hecho la pequeña esta vez? –reí entre dientes.

Estar acosándome todo el santo día. ¡Quería que me vistiera de gala para venir aquí! Menos mal que Ino le ha recordado que venía a un Starbucks…

No pude aguantarme más y estallé en una carcajada. Mi pequeña casi-hermana podía ser muy irritante a veces, y seguro que Sakura también lo sabía tan bien como yo.

Entonces, no deberemos decirle que quedamos, para que no te veas sometida a su tortura –le sonreí torcidamente, esperando que aceptase mi pequeña broma.

En verdad, aquello lo había dicho para asegurarme el volver a quedar con Sakura.

Me sentía demasiado a gusto en su compañía. Posiblemente, porque no se pasaba hablando el día de mí, literalmente.

Todas las chicas con las que me había atrevido a salir en los últimos años solo hablaban de lo mismo: de mi grupo de música. En un principio resultaba divertido, ya que ellas no sabían que yo era el misterioso Sasu, el cantante de los Sharingan Caps, pero con el paso del tiempo, tener que escuchar dia sí, día también lo guapo que eres, lo bien que cantas y lo que darían muchas por poder al menos pasar una velada conmigo, era algo exasperante.

- Hecho –me sonrió Sakura, con complicidad.

Le guiñé un ojo, feliz porque hubiese aceptado mi pequeño trato. Al menos me había asegurado el volverla a ver.

Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un precioso tono rojizo cuando le guiñé. Sentí un nudo en estómago y desvié la mirada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro ni por un momento.

- Ayer no te lo pregunté…¿Cómo fue el concierto del sábado?

- Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta ese grupo…aunque…fue divertido –se encogió de hombros y volvió a sorber su café.

- ¿Divertido?

- Sí…¡un momento! –exclamó, sobresaltándome.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese recordando algo de vital importancia. Yo me limité a esperar, con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí el sábado? –preguntó al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –respondí con otra pregunta, sin entender.

Hinata me dijo que llegabais ayer de Europa, pero tú el sábado ya estabas aquí.

- ¡Ya podría Hinata haberse inventado otra excusa! Pero mi mente fue igualmente rápida:

- Yo regresé antes. A Itachi y a Naruto aún les quedaban un par de clases el viernes, pero yo terminé el jueves, así que regresé el viernes.

- ¿No les esperaste?

- No, así podía ir ordenando el piso que tenemos aquí –le sonreí, como si fuese obvio, y rezando para que creyese mi pequeña mentira.

Al parecer, así fue.

Hablamos de cosas banales durante la siguiente media hora, aunque descubrí detalles de la vida de Sakura que me parecieron bastante curiosos; le encantaba leer, y salía de fiesta muy de vez en cuando, estudiaba periodismo, odiaba las sorpresas, su color favorito era el rojo, entre otras cosas. Yo también el conté algunos detalles de mi vida, y cuando me preguntó por lo que estaba estudiando, le respondí que quería ser compositor.

Eso pareció gustarle mucho, y cuando descubrió que tocaba el piano, me hizo prometerle que algún día tocaría para ella.

Y así, poco a poco, fuimos llegando a uno de los temas que más me interesaba: sus novios.

- No he tenido novio desde la secundaria –respondió, ruborizada, y clavando su mirada en la mesa.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reír, al verla tan turbada. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír. Por lo visto, en aquellos instantes no tenía novio. Era una buena noticia.

- ¿Y tú qué, eh? –inquirió, al ver mi expresión- ¿a cuantas europeas has encandilado?

Lo dijo con tal retintín que me quitó la sonrisa de golpe.

- No he encandilado a ninguna europea –respondí seriamente.

- No me lo creo –insistió, con una sonrisita socarrona.

- Créetelo, pues. Además, actualmente, solo me llama la atención una chica.

- ¿Ah sí?

Asentí y fui a responder, cuando mi móvil sonó, interrumpiéndome.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que se trataba de Ayame, de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté, posiblemente de forma bastante cortante.

- ¡¿Tus planes eran quedar con otra?

- ¿Se puede saber que dices? –pregunté confundido.

Sakura me hizo un gesto, avisándome de que iba al baño.

Asentí y me quedé con la vista fija en ella, hasta que desapareció por la puerta de los servicios.

- ¡Sasu! –insistió la voz enfadada de Ayame.

Miré de forma cansada hacia la ventana, y vi que ella estaba al otro lado de la carretera, mirando fijamente en mi dirección.

- Ayame, yo quedo con a quién a mí me dé la real gana, ¿te queda claro?

- Pero…

- Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a terminarme mi café. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que me llamo Sasuke, no Sasu.

Corté la llamada y le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Ella solo se limitó a dar media vuelta y desaparecer por una esquina, notablemente enfadada.

Suspiré y me recosté sobre mi sillón, cogiéndome el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar. ¿Por qué no podía tener una representante normal y corriente?

Sakura regresó al cabo de cinco minutos.

Decidí posponer aquella conversación que Ayame había interrumpido, ya que no quería parecer demasiado desesperado.

Estuvimos media hora más en la cafetería, hasta que Sakura se fijó en la hora que era:

¡Oh, debo regresar de inmediato! ¡Había prometido a Hinata que la ayudaría con un trabajo! ¿No te importa, verdad? –parecía que quisiera quedarse, pero bien sabía que el simple pensamiento de Hinata la hacía echarse atrás.

- Sin problemas –le sonreí torcidamente y me fijé en que se ruborizó un poco.

Aquella tonalidad de rojo era precioso.

- Entonces…¿Cuándo volvemos a vernos? –preguntó, sonriente.

- ¿Mañana? –aventuré.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras asentía.

- Mañana a la misma hora aquí, pues.

Y con un gesto de despedida con la mano, salió del Starbucks.

Me quedé allí sentado, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, repasando mentalmente las conversaciones que habíamos tenido durante aquella estupenda hora.

No se como bajé de mi nube, y levantándome, emprendí el camino hacia el apartamento.

Naruto e Itachi habían salido cuando llegué, ya que el piso estaba vacío.

En parte me alegre, ya que me apetecía estar un rato solo.

Me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a escuchar un poco de música. Aún no me había dado tiempo a relajarme, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Recé para que no fuese Ayame, y mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

Itachi me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que habían salido a cenar y que llegarían tarde.

_¡Perfecto!_, pensé.

Primero pensé en coger algo del frigorífico…y eso tenía en mente, hasta que descubrí que _alguien_ –y cuando decía alguien, me refería a Itachi- se había terminado las pocas reservas de comida que allí había. Así que decidí llamar y encargar una pizza.

El resto de la noche me lo pasé en el sofá, primero comiendo mi pizza y después viendo varias películas hasta que me quedé dormido.

Sin embargo, no seguí ninguna de las películas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuales puse.

Mi mente estuvo en todo momento divagando en otro sitio, en concreto, en mi tarde en el Starbucks y en mi tarde del día siguiente.

Debí de quedarme dormido en el sofá, ya que cuando un estruendo me hizo abrir los ojos yo aún estaba allí. Itachi y Naruto habían regresado. Como no, quién me había despertado era Itachi, con su risa.

- ¡El pequeño Sasukito despertó! –rió.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que él aún riese más fuerte.

- Ita, si continuas así vas a despertar a todo el vecindario –le avisó Naruto, mientras iba al frigorífico- ¡¿Quién carajo se ha terminado la lasaña que me había guardado?

- Culpable –sonrió nuestro gran amigo, orgulloso.

- ¡Ita, había media pizza y mi lasaña! ¿Te lo has zampado todo tú?

- ¡Tenía hambre! –se excusó Itachi, con las manos en alto.

- ¡¿Pero no viste mi nombre en el papel que envolvía la lasaña?

- ¡Naru, ¿pusiste tu nombre en la lasaña? –Itachi y yo reímos al imaginarnos la lasaña con aquel papelito.

- Quería evitar que cierto personaje la tocase –suspiró, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero- ya veo que no ha servido de nada.

- Conmigo en casa, no te molestes en poner etiquetas en la comida –continuó sonriendo Itachi.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de ver el espectáculo que terminaban de montar mis amigos, fui a levantarme para ir a dormir a mi habitación. Sin embargo, Itachi me cogió de la camisa y me hizo volver a sentarme en el sofá.

- Ah, no, Sasukito, tú nos cuentas como te ha ido la tarde con la entrevistadora –levantó las cejas, posiblemente esperando que le contase que nos lo habíamos montado en la cafetería del Starbucks.

- Hemos hablado durante una hora y luego ella ha regresado a casa porque tenía que ayudar a Hinata con un trabajo –les expliqué rápidamente.

- ¿Solo?

- ¿Qué más esperabas? –le preguntó Naruto, divertido.

Itachi bufó.

- ¡Ni siquiera un pico! –exclamó, frustrado.

Naruto y yo reímos fuertemente.

Itachi murmuró algo por lo bajo y se repantigó aún más en el sofá.

Después de un rato más de cháchara, donde les conté la segunda llamada de Ayame, lo cual sirvió para que volviesen a reírse fuertemente a mi costa. Pero a mi me daba igual. Mientras no llevasen de nuevo el tema hacia Sakura, por mi bien.

Desde nuestro pacto aquella tarde, concebía nuestra relación como un secreto.

Algo solo entre ella y yo. Sonreí de nuevo, al pensar en nuestros próximos encuentros, y gracias al cielo, ninguno de mis amigos se dio cuenta de ello, o bien sabía que habría nuevas risas.

**Continuara..**

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿ Pensáis que los merezco? Véanlo a sí es una forma de pago hacia nosotras que nos caemos del sueño para traerles un capitulo.**


End file.
